


Freestyle Drabbles

by Stariceling



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for each episode of Free!</p><p>Episode 1: Nagisa/Makoto, Nagisa is a little more touchy-feely than Makoto rememberes.<br/>Episode 2: Makoto+Haru, Haru gets caught up in restoring the pool.<br/>Episode 3: Rei/Nagisa/Haru (kinda), Rei and Nagisa both appreciate Haru's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little project I thought would be fun. Writing a drabble for each episode of Free! as it comes out. I might jump around with pairings, since they all seem pretty fun so far.

Haru lost interest once Rin left and, more importantly, he discovered the old pool had no water. That was the end of their midnight outing. Makoto was just glad to get out of there.

He still jumped when Nagisa leaned against his back, hands brushing down his shoulders. “You still have sugar here,” he laughed. His fingers fluffed through Makoto’s hair.

“Nagisa,” Makoto sighed. He was almost resigned to how touchy the younger boy could be when Nagisa licked the back of his neck, making him yelp.

Nagisa moved back to his side, smiling. “It’s fun, being with you again.”


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite thing in ep 2 was them working together to restore the pool. So have a drabble that’s kinda about that,but mostly just Haru being Haru.

It was good to see Haru involved in something. The only way to reliably get his attention was by promising him somewhere to swim, and working to restore the school’s pool certainly counted. When he wouldn’t stop even for a drink, Makoto brought him one.

“Good work, Haru-chan.” He touched the chilled water bottle to Haru’s temple to get his attention.

Haru silently accepted the bottle, twisted it open, and poured the cool water over his own head. He emptied the bottle before shaking his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Makoto could only laugh. At least Haru was happy.


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there was too much I wanted to say about this episode to fit in a drabble, but I did my best.

Just when Rei started to find Nagisa’s attention a little flattering, he had to swoon about how beautiful this ‘Haru-chan’s’ swimming was. That pricked Rei’s pride. He couldn’t imagine what was so special.

He had to see it to understand. The unexpected beauty left him stunned.

Nagisa promised he could stay to watch their practice. Any time he was out of the pool he would be right at Rei’s side. They watched Haru together, both captivated. Nagisa’s open admiration seemed reserved just for Haru, but he turned fond smiles on Rei as well.

“I’m glad you could see it too.”


End file.
